110715 - Comedy Central Roast of Ramira Deloom
11:02 -- treacherousContessa TC began pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 23:02 -- 11:02 TC: <][--first on the list.--- 11:02 TC: <][--Human.--- 11:02 CC: Oh, it's y☉u again 11:02 TC: <][--Again?--- 11:03 CC: Yes. During entry y☉u sent ☉ut a mass message t☉ every☉ne 11:03 CC: Stating h☉w amazing y☉u were 11:03 TC: <][--are correct.--- 11:03 CC: I assume y☉u're here t☉ reinf☉rce that message 11:04 TC: <][--am speaking to all the players.--- 11:04 CC: S☉ is that a yes? 11:04 TC: <][--is beneficial to understand troops.--- 11:04 TC: <][--I need is your name and what you are good at.--- 11:06 CC: H☉w ab☉ut y☉u tell me first 11:06 TC: <][--Deloom. Killing.--- 11:07 CC: Killing what? Plants because y☉u d☉n't water them? 11:07 TC: <][--people. Effectively.--- 11:07 CC: Yikes 11:08 CC: Y☉u're g☉nna be a fun ☉ne 11:08 TC: <][--YOU GOING TO ANSWER OR WHAT--- 11:09 CC: I'm Lila. I excel at predicti☉ns, thinking l☉gically, and investigati☉ns 11:09 CC: N☉ need t☉ sh☉ut 11:09 TC: <][--IS A NORMAL SPEAKING VOLUME. IT JUST LOOKS BIG IN TEXT--- 11:10 CC: Yes, it's a very aggressive text size 11:10 CC: Hence interpreting it as sh☉uting 11:10 TC: <][--is meant to be aggressive.--- 11:11 CC: Well there's n☉ need t☉ be. Aggressi☉n is f☉r intimidati☉n ☉r a p☉wer struggle, neither ☉f which is happening 11:12 TC: <][--I WOULD HAVE HOPED FOR MORE INTIMIDATION--- 11:12 TC: <][--IS WHAT I DO--- 11:12 TC: <][--IS HOW I RUN THINGS--- 11:12 TC: <][--recently it appears no one is afraid of me.--- 11:12 TC: <][--is a real pain.--- 11:12 CC: Hm... I kn☉w s☉me☉ne wh☉ might fear y☉u 11:13 TC: <][--really.--- 11:14 CC: This kid Arty. C☉mplete c☉ward wh☉m I ☉nly just recently c☉nvinced t☉ even leave his h☉use 11:14 TC: <][--are cowards--- 11:15 TC: <][--need the stronger ones to fear me.--- 11:16 CC: Well that w☉uld ☉nly w☉rk if y☉u were t☉ brutally beat them in c☉mbat 11:16 TC: <][--is something I also do.--- 11:17 CC: And yet they still d☉n't fear y☉u? 11:17 TC: <][--No.--- 11:17 CC: Have y☉u c☉nsidered, rather than be feared, being awed? 11:18 TC: <][--had hoped it would go hand in hand.--- 11:18 TC: <][--are those that respect me.--- 11:18 CC: It's very hard t☉ rule by fear 11:20 TC: <][--are stupid. Fear rules many without them realizing it.--- 11:21 CC: Yeah, but it's m☉stly fear based ar☉und abstract c☉ncepts 11:21 CC: Which y☉u are n☉t 11:21 CC: It's easier t☉ face y☉ur fears when they have a physical f☉rm 11:21 TC: <][--am fear inducing.--- 11:21 TC: <][--constant threat of what there is to come.--- 11:22 TC: <][--have already declared, that I will kill each and every one of you.--- 11:22 CC: And d☉ what? Beat all the b☉sses y☉urself? 11:23 TC: <][--The rest of you will do that for me.--- 11:23 TC: <][--my directions.--- 11:24 CC: I d☉n't believe f☉r a m☉ment y☉u have the experience needed t☉ c☉mmand that many pe☉ple 11:24 TC: <][--one does.--- 11:24 TC: <][--the more reason to prove them wrong.--- 11:25 CC: Pr☉ve them wr☉ng ☉n a smaller scale. If y☉u can c☉mmand a few pe☉ple at a time, y☉u can w☉rk up t☉ larger numbers 11:26 CC: Y☉u'll be less likely t☉ fail that way 11:26 TC: <][--do not need advice from you.--- 11:27 CC: I kn☉w y☉u d☉n't need it. I'm merely suggesting it s☉ y☉u can achieve y☉ur g☉al with less chance ☉f failure 11:27 TC: <][--...--- 11:27 CC: I mean, h☉w ☉n earth w☉uld y☉u rule by fear if y☉u just went headfirst int☉ c☉mmanding a cr☉wd and c☉mpletely blew it? 11:28 CC: They'd never take y☉u seri☉usly again 11:28 TC: <][--up.--- 11:28 TC: <][--have it under controll.--- 11:29 CC: D☉ y☉u? Because it seems like y☉u have n☉ c☉ntr☉l at all, which is why y☉u can't c☉mmand ☉thers 11:30 TC: <][--conversation is over.--- 11:30 CC: Truth hurts, d☉n't it 11:31 TC: <][--Only real pain does.--- 11:33 CC: It is real pain 11:34 TC: <][--Real pain is the knives dug into your flesh.--- 11:34 TC: <][--blood that flows from the open wound in your chest.--- 11:34 TC: <][--the way someone you know feels when they are cut down and you are only forced to watch.--- 11:35 TC: <][--I will do to you.--- 11:35 CC: Em☉ti☉nal pain is just as real, if n☉t w☉rse 11:35 CC: It isn't guaranteed t☉ heal ☉ver time 11:36 CC: It can st☉p a being's heart, just like that 11:36 TC: <][--it's a charity to kill--- 11:36 TC: <][--wouldn't have to feel that much.--- 11:37 CC: Yeah, but it's kind ☉f what makes a pers☉n, a pers☉n 11:39 CC: Em☉ti☉nal pain is what gives s☉me☉ne the p☉wer t☉ rule by fear 11:39 CC: Which is why y☉u fail 11:42 TC: <][--UP--- 11:42 TC: <][--ARE DONE TALKING HERE--- 11:42 -- treacherousContessa TC ceased pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 23:42 -- Category:Ramira Category:Lila